Neurotrophins are growth factors regulate the development and maintenance of the peripheral and the central nervous system. Brain-derived neutrotrophic factor (BDNF) is a member of the neurotrophin family, which includes nerve growth factor (NGF), NT-3 and NT-4/5. BDNF binding to its cognate receptor, TrkB, triggers its dimerzation through conformational changes and autophosphorylation of tyrosine residues, resulting in activation of the three major signaling pathways—mitogen-activated protein (MAPK), phosphatidylinositol 3-kinase (PI3K) and phospholipase C-γ1 (PLC-γ1). Various studies have shown links between BDNF and TrkB to conditions such as depression, schizophrenia, obsessive-compulsive disorder, Alzheimer's disease, Huntington's disease, Rett syndrome, and dementia, as well as anorexia nervosa and bulimia nervosa. See Dwivedi, Neutopsychiatric Disease and Treatment, 2009, 5: 433-49; Xiu et al., Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology and Biological Psychiatry, 2009, 33(8):1508-12; Maina et al., Journal of Affective Disorders, 2010, 122(1-2):174-8; Zuccato et al., Nature Reviews Neurology, 2009, 5(6):311-22; Zajac et al., 2010, Hippocampus 20 (5): 621-36; Zeev et al., Neurology, 2009, 72 (14): 1242-7; Arancio et al., 2007, Current Opinion in Neurobiology, 17 (3): 325-30; Mercader et al, Neuropsychobiology, 2007, 56 (4): 185-90; Kaplan et al., International Journal of Eating Disorders, 2008 41 (1): 22-8.
It has been reported that certain 7,8-dihydroxyflavone derivatives promote neurogenesis and exhibits potent antidepressant effects. See Liu et al., J Med Chem, 2010, 53 (23), pp 8274-8286. See also WO/2010/011836, WO/2010/107866, and WO 2011/156479. As 7,8-dihydroxyflavone derivatives are catechol and phenyl containing compounds, they are prone to be cleared in the circulatory system following oxidation, glucuronidation, sulfation or methylation. Thus, there is a need to identify improved flavone derivatives with improved pharmacokinetic properties.
The health benefits of flavonoid compounds have been reported in a number of references, including neuroprotective and anti-cancer properties. See Chiruta et al., 2012, Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 55, 378-89; Sousa et al., 2012, European Journal of Organic Chemistry, 1, 132-43; Sivakumar et al., PCT Appl. No. US 2010/0179210. Derivatives of 3-hydroxyquinolone compounds have also been previously synthesized with reports of their fluorescence and biological activities disclosed. See Yushchenko et al., 2006, Tetrahedron Letters, 47, 905-8; Krejci et al., PCT Appl. No. US 2010/0022587.
The references cited hereby are not an admission of prior art.